The Inuyasha Sleepover
by Siacatmesecat
Summary: When three semiinsane girls invite Inuyasha characters to a sleepover, chaos reigns supreme. Sleepover Series 1 oneshot


disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi-sensei. But that's what fantasies are for!

Isit on the couch, totally bored, phone in one hand, chatting with Hotaru and Hara.

Me: I'm totally bored.

Hotaru: Me too.

Hara: _yawn_ I'm the most bored. pulls out large weapon Anyone disagree?

Me & Hotaru: No!

_Suddenly a very large light bulb appears above my head._

Me: Let's have a sleepover at my place!

Hotaru: Let's invite anime characters!

Hara: Not that that's possible or anything. Please don't get ideas.

_(Ten Minutes Later)_

The first guests to arrive are Kagome and Kikyo.

Kagome: Hi! Since I'm just the product of someone's imagination I don't get how this works, but, okay!

Kikyo: I'm wearing 21st century clothes. Help me.

Hotaru: Yay! The first guests are here!

_We shove their stuff on the floor. Briiing_

Hara: The doorbell rang.

_mad stampede to the door_

Rin: A scary man was following us!

Everyone: Poor baby! _hugs for Rin_

Sango: That's just Miroku!

Everyone: That's even worse. _more hugs for Rin_

_The last guests are Kanna and Kagura._

Kagura: Yo.

Kanna: …

Hotaru: Well, it looks like everyone is here. What now?

Me: Good point. I didn't plan that far ahead.

Hotaru: I know! Let's watch "Inuyasha"!

Anime Characters: …

Hotaru puts on an Inuyasha DVD and we sit, eyes glued to the screen, for the next three hours.

Kagome: Am I really that stupid?

Everyone: Yes!

_Okay, the show is over. What next?_

Sango: Okay, the show is over, Hana. What next?

Me: I hate it when you read my mind!

Sango: (to Hotaru) Is she, umm, feeling well?

Me: Oh no! The little voices in the wall can smell us! AAAAH!

Everyone: …

_Now that the question of my definitely questionable sanity has been solved, we settle down to gorge on pizza, soda, and ice cream, because sugar highs are our friends!_

Hotaru: Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar!

Rin: Hurray for sugar!

_After the food is gone and Hotaru and Rin have been sedated we sit in a circle to do what everyone knows girls do best, gossip and make rude remarks!_

Sango: I wish Miroku would get a life.

_sympathetic nods_

Hotaru: Sessh-chan! drools He's the most perfect bishounen ever to be in a shojo manga… Oh, my Sesshy!

Rin: thoughtful look My lord Sesshomaru said he hated stupid human fangirls!

Hotaru: Nooooooo! My life is ruined! He doesn't even know me and he hates me! bursts into tears

Me: Naraku is hotter.

Everyone: …

Me: Not that I like him or anything!

Everyone: …

Me: I don't secretly stare at pictures of Naraku before I go to bed. I'm not in love with a demon. Why are you all looking at me funny?

Everyone: ...

Kagome: Inuyasha is so brave…

Kikyo: The way he always charges in to chop things to small gory pieces…

Kagome: And so handsome…

Kikyo: With his long white hair and soulful amber eyes…

_lovelorn sigh_

The rest of us: _giggle_

_And then…_

Kagome: Quit talking about my boyfriend!

Kikyo: Well he was my boyfriend first!

_The rest of us watch in amusement as they try to strangle each other with leftover cheese from the pizza._

Sango: Isn't it amusing how they're trying to-

Me: SHUT UP!

Sango: Oh yeah? Hirai kotsu!

Me: Oh crap, not the antique lamp!

Hara: _reaching for sakabato as her eyes turn yellow_

Hotaru: Umm, Hara, that's the wrong anime…

Hara:_ raising weapon_ Wanna bet?

Hotaru: Not particularly. _looks innocent_

Me: Okay, okay, let's all calm down and get our pajamas on.

_Everyone looks at me for a moment, then they continue fighting._

Antique lamp: Crash.

Antique vase: Boom.

Antique gum on floor: Splat.

Me: EVERYONE SHOVE IT AND GO PUT ON PJ"S!

_At last the fighting stops and while I try unsuccessfully to glue the lamp and vase back together the guests get ready for bed._

Kanna: I don't think vases are supposed to light up.

Me: Whatever.

_We spread sleeping bags out on the den floor and sit for a moment. Then Hara comes up with the idea of the century._

Hara: Let's listen to some relaxing heavy metal!

Kagura: Music? Oh, I know this awesome new dance! reaches for fan

_I stare at the large hole in the ceiling. I wonder if mom will ever let me have sleepovers again._

Sango: I wonder I your mom will ever-

Me: NO MORE MIND READING!

_Moral of the story: Don't invite anime characters to sleepovers._

Author's notes-

Although Hara has seen Rurouni Kenshin several times, the only aspect of it that stuck was the idea of hacking people with a backwards sword.

I don't suffer from insanity, I love it! The little voices rock!

and

Yes, Hara is the kind of person who finds heavy metal "relaxing".


End file.
